Corneria City
The capital of the Lylat System, Corneria City is the centre of the population, home to the peaceful Cornerians. The City is often the site of enemy threats, for it was assaulted during the Lylat Wars, the Aparoid Invasion, and the Anglar Blitz and was overrun by the opposition until Star Fox and their allies arrived to reclaimed it. The main thrust of Andross's attack on Corneria was centered around the old army base in Corneria City. 'Overview' Corneria is currently home to an estimated 85% of the total sentient population of the Lylat System, but due to careful planning, remains a verdant garden world. Its cities and industry were built while keeping in harmony with nature, allowing its rich ecosystem to flourish. It is implied from Star Fox Assault that some military bases might be Cornerian-made islands. Roads on Corneria seem to be built above the ground as to allow the plant life to thrive, and from space the planet looks to have a large amount of cloud cover and oceans. It is the center of culture and government of the Lylat System, and is a prime target for those seeking conquest over the galaxy. 'Planetary Compendium' The temperate world of Corneria is known as the jewel of the Lylat System. Although the planet is home to 85% of the Lylat System's population, its industry and cities are built in harmony with nature. Corneria is the center of government, culture and politics for the Lylat System. :"The geology of Corneria may not seem like the most exciting topic in the Lylat System, but the porous, volcanic stone of Corneria has shaped the planet's history in many ways. Everywhere you go on the planet, you'll find that caves, tunnels, stone arches and crevices have been carved from the rock by the planet's many streams and rivers. Thoughout history, Cornerians have used these rocky refuges to hide from their oppressors. In times of war, the citizens flee to the hills and huddle far beneath the ground, safe until the fighting ends. Entire cities have been built in the larger cave systems to house the refugees. When the war ends and the people return home, they call it "rocking out"." :—Lylat Datalink; Corneria Rocks pg 31 'Structure' Corneria City is vast, with many tall skyscrapers and highways. There is a big landing pad in the middle of the city. The edge of the city is characterized by a large grassy field. ''Advertisement and Buildings In the city several adds and structures can be seen these include: '''Buildings' *Luna stone hotel *Persimmons *Interstellar communications Advertisement *Cornerian Film Festival *A message to clean up Zoness *Seafood Advertisment 'Versus Mode' ''Star Fox 64 This stage is available in Point Match and Battle Royal. There are only some pyramids and buildings on this otherwise simply flat stage. The players have no vehicle restrictions. Star Fox: Assault The tall skyscrapers make ideal hiding places for snipers, meaning players will need to use their radar to locate their opponents. Get something in between you and your opponent. There is lots of cover so being in a hidey hole is fine. Stay out of the open if possible, but if you are in a Landmaster, try going to the large forest near the edge of the map. Try to stay near the central hub, because that is where you will find the best weapons. If there are no Gunships in play, try moving to the upper track. It's wide open, and hard to get a kill, but you can navigate the map safely from there with the exception of the Missile Launcher, and it is a good sniping position, so you can keep your opponent pinned down, with the albeit small chance of killing him/her, and if he/she retaliates, you can have a completely safe piece of cover. For obvious reasons, do not run on the roads for extended periods of time in the event there is a gunship or sniper in play. In addition, be very careful while in the tree sections of the map, as players tend to destroy the trees to deny cover. 'Differences from Story Mode' -All damage is repaired -Weapon spawn points differ. Star Fox Zero ''Star Fox Pentalogy Corneria City appeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. Category:Cities